At present, during the process of application development, the Model Driven Development MDD pattern has gained an increasingly wide application.
However, current usage of the MDD pattern to formulate a detailed work breakdown structure (WBS) data model requires artificially understanding an application model which leads to inaccuracies in the formulated WBS model such that the WBS model cannot guide the development work well. Besides, since the application model might be frequently adjusted or modified during the program development process, even a minor modification of the application model could lead to great impact on the work task data in the WBS model, it would be extremely difficult to artificially modify WBS model data and guarantee its accuracy and fineness.